shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyanette
Alyanette is the femslash ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alya Césaire from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Marinette and Alya are best friends who watch each others backs, even though Marinette's secret life as Ladybug and Alya trying to find out all that she can about the spotted heroin for her blog makes thing a little awkward, as Marinette knows that she can't tell Alya her biggest secret in order to keep her safe. Despite Alya being one of Ladybug and Cat Noir's occasional allies whenever she is temporally intrusted with the Fox Miraculous, so she can help them as Rena Rouge. When it comes to Marinette's normal daily life or secret love life, however, Marinette knows that Alya will always have her back just as she'll have hers when needed. On Alya's end of their relationship, she is a big Ladybug fan and supporter and enjoys sharing her Ladybug findings and scups for her Ladyblog with Marinette. Because she doesn't know that Marinette is in fact Ladybug, the very person who entrusts her with the Fox Miraculous whenever she needs her help, Alya's times as Rena Rouge is the one thing that she keeps from Marinette. Season One Season Two In "Sapotis", the girls have a sleep over at the Césaire's apartment where they try to have a good time while Ayla's twin sisters slept, but the twins wanted to be part of their girl time. After Alya put the twins to bed the first time round, Alya shares her Ladybug theories with Marinette and know she plans to uncover her identity, in which leaves Marinette to carefully throw Alya off the sent while acting supportive, as well as trying to change the subject until the twins get akumatized into titled villains. As Ladybug and Cat Noire try to stop the young multiplying villains, while Ayla searches the city for her little sisters, Ladybug's Lucky Charm sends her to Master Fu's shop where she picks up the Fox Miraculous, with the intent of entrusting it to Ayla, as its temporally owner. Ayla is honoured at the chance to fight along side Ladybug as an ally and superheroin like her. When animals from the zoo escaped in "Syren", Ladybug asks Ayla to help her and Cat Noir as Rena Rouge again, since they need the Fox Miraculouses' abilities and Ayla has proven herself to be an viable ally. Once the animals were rounded up and were on their way back to the zoo, Ladybug and Rena Rouge part ways with Cat Noir, for the day, so the fox-themed heroin can de-transform in a privet place. Ayla thanks Ladybug for the chance to help them as Rena Rouge again as she returns the Miraculous back to her, before she makes her way to the theatre where her friends are planning to see a film together as a group. While Marinette didn't want to keep her friends waiting as always, she has to return the Fox Miraculous back to Fu before she too can join them, and after she completed her quick task Marinette sees Ayla waiting for her outside the building. Season Three Fanon On AO3, the ship has over 379 fanfics on the lovers side of it, while the friendship side of the ship out numbers it to 492 fanfic. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Marinette/Alya tag on FanFiction.Net Tumblr : : : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the Gallery Renabug (Syren).png Ladyfox (Syren).png Foxmouse-Renamouse-Mulrouge by zoomiluner-osemary.png S2 Theme Song Marinette and Alya Photo Card.png Navigation